LED light sources are well known in the art to provide efficient lighting solutions in various configurations and for various applications. In the provision of a substantially linear LED lighting system, one or more prefabricated LED boards are juxtaposed end-to-end within a housing to radiate light through an output lens. Different light source lengths are generally provided by combining different numbers of prefabricated boards, or again by juxtaposing prefabricated boards of different lengths. Accordingly, dimensions in custom applications are generally limited to the types and sizes of prefabricated LED boards available in the market.
Therefore, there remains a need for an adjustable LED assembly, optical system using same, and method of assembly therefor, that overcome some of the drawbacks of known techniques, or at least, provides the public with a useful alternative.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art.